


And Yet in Death You Still Haunt Me

by The_Bi_who_lived



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ghostie Goos, M/M, Magnus and Alec are oblivious, Tumblr Prompt, Wow, like seriously guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bi_who_lived/pseuds/The_Bi_who_lived
Summary: Prompt (writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com):When you die, your ghost remains in the world until the last person who remembers you dies. 15,000 years after your death, you're still here.I tweaked it a bit 'cause feels.





	And Yet in Death You Still Haunt Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/gifts).



    Alec didn't understand why he was still here. 15,000 years later and he's still fucking here. He doesn't know, hasn't figured out, who the fuck still cares about him. He went numb after the first 20 or so years, when Isabelle died, and thought it was over. But here he was, 15 millenia later, he was still here.

     He had forgotten just how long it had been until he saw the date by chance. He struggled to remember who could still care about him, him of all people, after all this time. He stopped his aimless wandering, calmed his soul, and reached back into his memories. Before the reform of Earth, before the Cyber-Terror age, before President Trump started the third world war. He reached back to think who would still even be alive.

     He caught snippets; black hair with coloured tips, black eye makeup around sweet eyes, excessive amounts of glitter. Who, who could it.... wait, the glitter, the makeup, those damn eyes. He knew who it was. And he hoped that this person still lived in Brooklyn.

~~~

     Alec tried a power he had left long unused. He knew he had to focus, or he would get stuck in a wall. Again... okay focus Alec FOCUS! He pictured it in his mind, the balcony, the spiral staircase, the man who never aged. God he hoped this would work. When he opened his eyes, he was standing before a very surprised looking Magnus Bane.

     "A-Alec? Is... is it really you?" Magnus whispered, eyes holding a saddening mixture of grief, hope and fear. It broke Alec's heart.

     "Yeah Magnus," he softly said, hoping to whoever was up there that his hunch was right, "It's me."

     Magnus gingerly stepped forward, still wondering if this was a dream or a hallucination. He sincerely hoped not. His biggest regret was not telling Alexander... he hoped that Alec didn't realize... that was a lost cause.

     "God I hope I'm right about this," he heard Alec mutter. He opened his mouth to ask what Alec meant when their lips crashed together, cutting him off in the best way possible. He leaned into the kiss, feeling it deepen before Alec pulled away, leaving the warlock chasing his lips.

     Alec started to flush, and wondered how the fuck that was even possible when he was a ghost. Magnus stared at him for a second, a smile slowly inching it's way onto his face along with a blush to match Alec's. "I missed you," he breathed, barely even audible, "I thought, I-I didn't dare hope..."

     "Well," Alec started, awed by the chance to stay with Magnus for the rest of eternity. He saw Magnus hold his breath, and smirked.

     "I'm finally here."

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, ghosts is this are completely solid, but can teleport because they're little shits like that. Also, as this is my first fic for this fandom, it may be a little OOC. I don't regret it though.


End file.
